A search of the prior art located the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 820,726, 4,041,964, 1,228,288, 3,770,262, and 4,765,603. These patents disclose cutting board or molding board installations of various types. In some cases, the boards are movably mounted with respect to a cabinet while in others the boards are essentially fixed in place. In any event, none of the patents discloses an arrangement providing for the motorized transport of a cutting board relative to a cabinet or the like.